


Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel

by justanotherpipedream



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Family Bonding, Fluff, Human Tony, M/M, angel loki, angel thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Loki snapped his fingers and another goblet appeared, floating in the air, nudging Thor to take it. “So, who’s the lucky human you’ve decided to break Odin’s rules for? Are we gossiping now? Do you need me to braid your hair? Are they a good kisser?”Angel Thor decides to break the rules for his human love, Tony.Tony Stark Bingo R2 - AU: Angels/Demons





	Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for square R2 - AU: Angels/Demons for the 2019 Tony Stark Bingo. Special thanks to kimannhart for talking me through some of it!

“Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would.” **  
**

Thor blinked at his brother. Loki scoffed, leaning back to lounge across the gold embroidered couch. He swirled the wine in his glass. “Oh don’t look so surprised. Do you think you’ve been subtle sneaking away to the mortal realm? Even the mighty Odin has tightened up the pearly gates to try and stop you from heading down there.”

Loki snapped his fingers and another goblet appeared, floating in the air, nudging Thor to take it. “So, who’s the lucky human you’ve decided to break Odin’s rules for? Are we gossiping now? Do you need me to braid your hair? Are they a good kisser?”

A thundering roar filled the room as Thor’s eyes flashed with a blinding gold. “Do not trivialize my love to a schoolyard crush.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Sneaking around behind Heimdall’s back to get to the human realm even after Odin threatened to seal you away in purgatory for a few centuries. Tell me, how does that not reek of stupidity?”

Thor grit his teeth and closed his eyes. He exhaled deeply, the image of warm brown eyes, of Tony’s soft smile as he kissed Thor good morning.

_“What are you thinking about so hard?” asked Tony._

_“Nothing,” said Thor, shaking his head with a smile. He stretched out under the covers and pulled Tony on top of his chest_

_Tony frowned. He leaned forward and poked Thor’s forehead. “This doesn’t look like nothing. You’re starting to get worry lines. I thought angels weren’t supposed to get wrinkles.”_

_Thor huffed, pressing a kiss to Tony’s nose. “Keeping you out of trouble darling can only age a man.”_

_He ignored Tony’s squawks and flipped them both over. Tony’s protests quickly turned to snickers as Thor continued his path of kisses all across Tony’s chest._

_“You’re a menace,” breathed Tony._

_“I don’t see you complaining,” replied Thor, nipping Tony’s shoulder with a grin._

_Tony tugged Thor up with a laugh. “Of course not angel, it’s you. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

Thor opened his eyes, meeting Loki’s amused gaze head on. “I’m claiming my last favour from you. This will be the last time, I swear it.”

Thor watched as his brother leaned forward, his eyes narrowing as his black wings fluttered behind him. Loki set his goblet down beside him, his eyes wide. Thor knew it wouldn’t take long for him to figure it out.

“You do realize,” Loki breathed, “that once you leave, there be no coming back. The Allfather will ensure that you will no longer be welcomed into these halls any longer. You could lose all your grace in the process.”

Thor nodded. “No life, no matter how eternal, is worth living without my beloved Anthony.”

“Out of the two of us,” swallowed Loki, “I honestly didn’t think that you’d be the one to break mother’s heart.”

Thor slipped his hand into his pocket. He could see Loki’s eyes widen as he flashed the golden apple in his pocket. “Mother gave her blessing.”

Thor hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. In a flash, he was across the room, and he squeezed his brother in a tight hug. “I will miss you Loki.”

Loki grunted in response, patting Thor’s shoulder. “Don’t be so dramatic you oaf, you’re stealing my thunder.”

Thor set him down gingerly as Loki flicked his hair back. “You never know, I may be inclined to take a vacation every once in a while.”

Thor beamed. “Visit us when you’d like. I’m sure that you and Tony would get along quite well.”

Loki snapped his fingers and a small crack appeared in the wall behind him. White light crackled and bled from the crack, slowly shifting the air around them. “To keep up with you? He must have the patience of a saint. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Thor frowned. “That doesn’t leave much-”

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor flickered out of the room. “Urg, love. It slows the mind.”


End file.
